Summer in Sunnydale
by Elisabeth1
Summary: It's an average summer night for the Buffy-less Scoobs.
1. Dealing

Title: Summer in Sunnydale  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: Same as the show...er...pg-13 or pg. Language.  
Spoilers: Post-The Gift Pre-Season Six  
Disclaimer: Me poor , Joss not, Buffy and crew not mine...even though my mind pictures  
Spike naked a lot.  
Feedback: Please!   
Summary: It's an average summer night for the Buffy-less Scoobs.  
Note: This is a script like story, also thanks Kitty, J, and Gwen for the feed back on all  
this.  
  
_____ __________________ _________________ _________________  
___________________ _____  
  
"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy."   
-Anonymous  
_____ __________________ _________________ _________________  
___________________ _____  
  
Ariel shot. Two men walk down main street. Closer show we see it is Xander Harris and  
Spike. It is a sweltering hot night . Spike is wearing his normal attire. Xander is wearing a  
Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts. Spike is smoking a cigarette.   
  
Xander:  
  
Well maybe we could reactivate Stepford Buffy to help with the slaying? (Xander looks  
hopeful)  
  
Spike:  
  
Can't do that. (Spike takes a long drag out of his cigarette) The hellbitch popped her head  
off. Besides we left the bleeding bot at the site where- (Spike looks sad, but recovers and  
throws his cigarette butt on the ground and walks over it)  
  
The two "men" walk silently and pensively. Till they hit the "Expresso Pump". Spike hands  
Xander a piece of paper from his duster. Xander approaches the counter.  
  
Xander:  
  
The Magic Box order. But with these special additions. (he hands the service girl the piece  
of paper, Spike handed him)  
  
Service Girl:  
  
Right away Sir.  
  
Spike chuckles. Xander gives him a "what?" look. Spike brushes it off. The Service girl  
gives him a box with 5 coffees and one hot chocolate.   
  
Xander:  
  
Thanks  
  
The two men continue walking in silence.  
  
Spike:  
  
Maybe we could bust the psycho slayer out of prison and-  
  
Xander stops walking and puts his hand on Spike shoulder.  
  
Xander:  
  
Never Junior, (a beat and they resume walking). Faith isn't even a last resort.  
  
The two men continue walking in silence.  
  
Xander:  
  
And how the hellmouth are you wearing a coat? A leather coat.  
  
Spike:  
  
I'm a vampire half-wit.  
  
Xander looks at him confused. Spike looks annoyed.  
  
Spike:   
  
What has the heat gotten to your sodden head? (a beat, Spike begins to talk like his  
speaking to a four year old.). I have a cold dead body. Whereas you are melting you arse  
off. ( Spike laughs)  
  
They enter the magic box.  
Anya (V/O):  
  
If your here to buy things go away. But come back tomorrow with you money.  
  
Xander:  
  
Ahn it's us, we're back with beverages.  
  
Anya:   
  
Oh (thinking that her speach was useless).We're getting married. (Said enthusiastically)  
  
Xander smiles, and kisses Anya. Spike hands Willow a cup.  
  
Willow:   
  
(is looking over a bunch of books at the table)Hey guys,( looks up at her coffee) you  
brought me a mocha...awww and it has extra chocolate sprinkles. Thanks.  
  
Spike:  
  
No problem Red. Just in a nights work. I'm almost like one of you bleeding Scooby  
characters now. (said softly, and smiles)  
  
Willow:  
  
(smiles)  
  
Xander:   
  
So where are Giles and the Dawnster.  
  
Anya:  
  
Oh there in the training room which we now call the inventory room because we're all sad.  
  
They all look a lil' sad, and are silent. Spike breaks the silence.  
  
Spike:  
  
Niblet we're back and we brought you some hot cocoa.  
  
Xander:  
  
G-man that means you too. But you get Coffee. Although I'm thinking maybe we should  
have gotten you tea. If we keep breaking that stuffy stereotype, what will the council do?  
  
Giles enters with Dawn. They head to the counter where Xander put down the beverages.  
Giles looks aggravated, and Dawn looks depressed. She looks pale.  
  
Giles:   
  
Please don't call me--(see's his coffee has froth) mmmmm...(get's caught up in his coffee)  
  
Spike:  
  
Lil'bit , you better get something warm in you, or we might mistaken you for my kin  
during sweeps.  
  
Dawn:  
  
I'm okay guys. I just haven't been hungry today.  
  
Willow:  
  
Spike's right Dawny, you're looking a little pale lately, we could order pizza?  
  
Dawn:  
  
I still know when I have to eat ,you know. (storms back to the "back room" and slams the  
door)  
  
Xander:  
  
She'll be all right, it just takes more time. Plus she had a big meal this morning.  
  
Anya:  
  
No she didn't she pretended to eat. She regurgitated her meal before she went out.  
  
Xander:  
  
Why didn't you tell me? (sounds upset)  
  
Anya:  
  
You didn't ask. And I thought it was related to her menstrual cycle which you are not  
suppose to mention with the opposite sex. That can be solved by weeping, and watching  
humorous films. I just sometimes get confused with all these hormones teenagers have  
(comes out as a sort of exasperated cry).  
  
Xander:  
  
It good be serious, you can't just not tell me.  
  
Anya:   
  
I don't know how to be Daw-  
  
Spike:  
  
Would you two stop your yammering. We have a bit of a new crisis on our hands.  
  
Anya and Xander are taken aback at first , then accept what Spike is saying.  
  
Giles:  
  
Maybe, I should go, and speak with her.  
  
Willow:  
  
No I think I should...no maybe we could all talk to her.   
  
Xander:  
  
Where do we start?  
  
Anya:  
  
We should give her an intervention, like we wanted to for Bu--the robot when it was  
fornicating with Spike.  
  
Giles:  
  
That's a good idea, although a awkward example.  
  
Spike:  
  
We should go in there and talk with her now.   
  
Willow:  
  
It wouldn't hurt us to talk about the hurt either.  
  
The gang gets up silently , Spike and Willow carry the drinks, Anya checks to see if the  
front door is locked, Giles dims the lights, and Xander looks around for something to do  
but just stands waiting. The gang enters the training room. 


	2. Only When it Rains

Title: Summer in Sunnydale; Only When it Rains  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: Same as the show...er...pg-13 or pg. Language.  
Spoilers: Post-The Gift Pre-Season Six   
Disclaimer: Me poor , Joss not, Buffy and crew not mine  
Feedback: Please!   
Summary: The Scoobs have to deal with Dawn, and their own demons.  
  
_____ __________________ _________________ _________________  
___________________ _____  
  
"For of all sad words of tongue or pen,   
The saddest are these: 'It might have been!'"   
-John Greenleaf Whittier, "Maud Muller"   
_____ __________________ _________________ _________________  
___________________ _____  
  
The brown haired teenager girl, was curled up on blue athletic mats that adorned the corner of  
the old training room when the gang entered the room in silence.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Go away! (she cried) I don't need you here.  
  
Willow:  
  
We love you Dawn.   
  
Xander:  
  
We're your family.  
  
Dawn:   
  
My family's dead.   
  
Spike:  
  
(starts to approach Dawn) Yes they are, but since we are all you've got and vice versa.  
We are your family.  
  
Giles:  
  
Albeit, a bit unconventional. But Dawn we are a family.  
  
Dawn:  
  
No a family has a mom! And a sister! And a dad! And they're dead, or might as well be.  
  
Anya:  
  
We are a family. Giles is like the patriarchal father (Giles looks proud), and Spike is like the  
mischievous brother. Like that terrible child who tormented Mr.Wilson.  
  
Willow:  
  
Spike the menace.(softly laughs)  
  
Dawn:  
  
(sits up a bit) It has a nice ring to it.  
  
Spike:   
  
That it does. (he bravely sits next to Dawn)   
  
Anya:  
  
Yes and Willow is like the sister who is good hearted yet messes everything up  
continuously with her spells.   
  
Willow:  
  
Hey!  
  
Xander:  
  
Well there was the whole 'my will-make-everyone-kooky-spell', when I was a literal  
demon magnet.  
  
Giles:   
  
And I was blind.   
  
Spike:  
  
I was getting married.  
  
Giles:  
  
I was thankfully blind. (Giles takes off and cleans his glasses, then he places them back on)  
  
Willow:  
  
Okay, I get it. I'll always be very careful.  
  
Anya:  
  
May I continue with my family comparisons?  
  
Dawn:  
  
Yes, please.  
  
The gang begins to relax seeing Dawn was responding, they all sit around Dawn.  
  
Anya:  
  
My Xander is the other brother, the eldest, who protects everyone. And is loyal. And sexy.  
And does the most incredibly thing with his-  
  
Xander:  
  
Can we change and compare someone else? Now?  
  
Anya:  
  
Oh yes...Let's see ,Tara and I are the added on family. And we support the core group,  
and love our. And Dawn you are the little sister.  
  
Dawn:  
  
I'm always the little sister.  
  
Spike:  
  
Yah but you get the best deal.  
  
Xander:  
  
Cuddled more.  
  
Willow:  
  
Spoiled more.  
  
Giles:  
  
We are here and we all want to take care of you. But you have to take care of yourself  
too.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Don't you think I know, you're all just her because you feel like you owe Buffy. I'm just  
what Buffy used to call looking after me. Dawn Duty. A duty. Just like taking out the  
trash.  
  
Xander:  
  
Dawn your not a duty. We love you.   
  
Giles:  
  
Buffy is the reason we know you, not the reason we stay.  
  
Spike:  
  
That's all you pet. With your charm, intelligence, and the way you make horrible food  
experiments.  
  
Willow:  
  
We haven't really talked about the ... when she died yet.  
  
Dawn:   
  
I don't want to anymore. She's dead isn't that enough.  
  
Anya:  
  
Well we are all trying to adjust and you seem not to be eating. So I think we need to talk  
about it.  
  
Willow:  
  
Why haven't you been eating?  
  
Dawn:  
  
I don't deserve to.  
  
Giles:  
  
Of course you do child, why the heavens don't you deserve to eat.  
  
Dawn:  
  
(tears start to stream down her face) I should be punished. I'm the reason she died. If only I had  
jumped before her. Or hid better from Glory. Or if the monks hadn't made me. Buffy  
would be here, happy, and alive and-  
  
Spike:   
  
Stop that right now! It's not your fault and you know it! Buffy loved you and did what she  
believed she had to do. She did her job, and loved you. And if it's any one fault it's mine.  
If I had been quick enough, faster, smarted, if I didn't even talk to the bloke. I would have  
saved you Dawn, before he cut you. I could have saved Buffy.  
  
Giles:  
  
It is no one's fault.  
  
Anya:  
  
He's right. Bad things happen all the time. No one can change them they just happen. I  
don't understand mortality yet. But I know that things happen for a reason. There was a  
reason that I was made mortal, a reason why your the key, a reason why Spike has metal  
in his head. And a reason why this happened. Even if we don't know why. (Xander puts  
his arm around Anya and holds her close.  
  
Willow:  
  
'What ifs' just make it harder. There is no going back  
  
Anya:  
  
Only if your a Hiblashinflack.  
  
Dawn:  
  
A what?  
  
Anya:  
  
And ancient demon. They live there whole lives. Dying and reliving. It's actually kind of  
sad.  
  
Xander:  
  
Like a living breathing Ground Hog day, without Bill Murray.  
  
They sit in silence for a moment.  
  
Giles:   
  
Everything is going to be all right. We are going to be all right. I guess it's time for  
Willow and I to tell you why we have been a little distant for the past month.  
  
Willow:  
  
As you know Tara went to New Orleans. She was looking for a summoning spell. It's a  
spell so we can loop-hole the calling of a Slayer. So that Faith wouldn't have to die to  
get another one.  
  
Giles:   
  
And I've talked to the counsel. And they agreed to my proposal.   
  
Spike:  
  
What sort of proposal?  
  
Giles:  
  
To have a headquarters of the Watchers Counsel here in Sunnydale. We received the deed  
from Angel for the mansion, so it will be set up there. Sunnydale will be safer.   
  
Xander:  
  
You've been busy.  
  
Giles:   
  
I also have a proposal for you. All of you.(silence) Since Sunnydale will have a new Slayer  
and a council to protect it I propose we move to LA.  
  
The crowd that faced the watcher was silent (except Willow, who knew), and  
contemplating a different life.  
  
Giles:   
  
We all have been assured that we have rooms at Angel's hotel. And jobs there if we want.  
Cordelia assures me that they have plenty life saving to do, and could use a hand. Or you  
could go somewhere else, entirely up to you.  
  
Anya:  
  
But what about the Magic Box! My shop, (Giles glares), our shop, we can't just leave it.  
  
Giles:  
  
I've already found a spot in the city for a new location. I bought it yesterday.  
  
Anya:  
  
Oh... it's still our shop. Xander you better pack up, we go where my business goes.   
  
Xander:   
  
I have a job here. A life, I can't just pick up and move. (Anya looks at him injured) Well I  
guess I could find a job there. I have great references. I go where she goes.  
  
Dawn:   
  
But my life here, everything's here. Mom and Buffy are here. I couldn't visit them.  
  
Spike:  
  
Your mum, and the slayer are always with you luv, you bring them were ever you go. I'd  
take you down on weekends if you would like.  
  
Willow:   
  
And you did have a lot of friends in LA before you moved here.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Yah, I guess.  
  
Willow:  
  
There must have been a cutie in your class...it would be nice to see how they turned out.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Yah, it could be a nice change. I could meet all my friends for real. (She smiled)  
  
Giles:  
  
So it's settled we make our big move in September, before school starts for Dawn. And  
the counsel will be here next week. Let's go out and get some more hot coffee.  
  
The gang left the room, leaving just Spike and Dawn alone.  
  
Spike:  
  
So how are you really pet?   
  
Dawn:  
  
I'm a little scared, but happy, and a little sad all at the same time.  
  
Spike:  
  
Well in La la land, we can pass some good times tormenting Peaches. (Dawn giggles).  
You and I are a team.  
  
Dawn:  
  
Like Sherlock and Holmes.  
  
Spike:  
  
Like Bonnie and Cylde.  
  
They laugh. Dawn gives Spike a hug. She cringes a bit.  
  
Spike:  
  
You okay bit?   
  
Dawn:  
  
Yah, it only hurts when it rains.  
  
Dawn exists the room, Spike moves to the window and watches the rain slowly fall.   
  
Spike:   
  
(murmurs) Sometimes it rains too bloody much. 


End file.
